


Be Careful What You Wish For

by BluejayKouhai



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Chains, ChalexWeek2020, Collars, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: #ChalexWeek2020Day 7 - Free DayAlex had a bad day and Charlie tries to make it better.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite stories, I just really like how it came out. I wanted to explore Alex as a sadist, and Charlie as a masochist without it having to lead to any sex scenes. It just seemed perfect for the last day of Chalex Week. I really am sad that today is the last day, but I hope that you enjoyed this week. Please let me know what you think of this story, and if you would like something similar to this. Enjoy!

Alex had a horrible day at school, he got a pop quiz, a project coming up, and graduation approaching. Everything was weighing him down. Nothing was really going his way except his amazing boyfriend. The only thing that he was looking forward to today was the fact that his boyfriend was coming over today, and they got the whole house to themselves. After a few hours have passed Alex hears a ring at the front door. He walks to the door with the weight of the day still lingering on his shoulders. 

When Alex opened the door he was met with his boyfriend's bright smile. Alex faked a smile, but Charlie instantly noticed Alex’s demeanor. Charlie didn’t want to rush Alex so he waited til they got to his room before he said anything. Charlie walked with Alex slowly to his room with his boyfriend’s hand in his own.

As they got into Alex's room Charlie sat down on Alex’s bed while Alex paced around the room. “Is something wrong?” Alex was trying to vent out his frustrations, by throwing himself into his pillow. 

“It was just a shitty day.” Alex’s response, muffled by the pillows in his face. Alex knew that this would pass in a few hours, it was just frustrating to think about. 

Charlie was sad at the thought that Alex was not having a good day. A thought popped into Charlie’s head. It was the most brilliant idea that he has ever come up with. “How about I cheer you up?” Charlie’s sunlike smile shining at Alex. 

Alex lets out a breath of air and a small grin at the idea of Charlie trying to cheer him up. “You can’t fix this with some cookies, I’m just not in the mood.” Alex still liked the gesture that Charlie was trying. It was really sweet, but his frustration would take a little more than some sugar to dissipate. 

“I didn’t mean cookies.” Charlie said, leaning closer to Alex. “How about I let you do anything you want to me?” Charlie's smile was soon going to falter, once he heard about what Alex had in mind. 

Alex laughed at the thoughts that came to mind as he pulled himself out of the face full of pillows. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Alex would love the idea, but he wanted to make sure that the football player knew what he was getting into. Unbeknown to Charlie, when he said that he would let Alex do anything to him, he thought that it would be kisses or hugs, but he would soon regret how wrong he was.

Charlie was a bit cautious at this point, but still agreed. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my boyfriend.” Charlie gave him another smile that made Alex smile at the thought of his insanely innocent boyfriend. 

Alex tisked a bit before responding. “Lets just say I’ve been having a few ideas.” Alex’s smirk was mischievous. Charlie has never seen Alex like this. Charlie took a gulp as Alex got up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” 

As Alex left the room he released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “What did I get myself into? It can’t be that bad, can it?” Charlie tried to calm himself. He was probably just overthinking this. 

When Alex returned he came back with some unexpected things to say the least. Chain, handcuffs, and a collar. Where the fuck did Alex get a collar? Alex threw the stuff onto the bed. When it hit the bed it made Charlie jump a bit. “Are you sure you want to continue?” Despite how scared Charlie was, he was curious where Alex would go with this. 

Charlie got up from the bed and kissed Alex. “Yes, I want this.” Alex responded by pushing Charlie back. He fell onto the bed by the force of the push. Alex knew what he was doing. He climbed on top of Charlie and reached over for the handcuffs. He locked them onto Charlie’s wrist a bit tighter than comfortable. “Where’d you get the handcuffs?” 

Alex was a completely different person when he looked at him. Charlie regretted talking, Alex usually doesn’t look scary, but he does like to surprise him. “Stop talking,” Alex demanded in a low voice into his ear. Charlie only shook his head in agreement, too scared to verbally respond. He was left in immense fear, but there was a safe aura given off by Alex. Alex moved his right hand around Charlie’s neck. He put a bit of pressure around it. Charlie basked in the warmth of Alex’s hand. It was comforting. It added pressure around his throat, but not enough to be considered constricting. 

Alex slowly brushed his lips across his jaw. Charlie could feel each time Alex would breath. His cool breath against his skin made Charlie’s hair stand on end. Charlie desperately wanted Alex to put his lips on him. Charlie would not be so lucky. “I’m going to have a little fun with you.” Those words made Charlie shiver at the thought. Alex removed his hands from Charlie’s neck. Alex grabbed a handful of Charlie’s hair and pulled on it to expose more of Charlie’s neck. Charlie’s disappointment with the lack of heat was instantly gratified with Alex’s teeth against his exposed skin.

Charlie knew that this was going to leave a mark, but he didn’t care; he wanted Alex to go further. “Alex…please,” Charlie whined.

His boyfriend didn’t need to be a mind reader to know what he wanted. “What did I say about talking?” Alex teased him with a serious expression. He put a hand around Charlie’s mouth to stop him from talking. Charlie whined a bit more knowing that his attempts were futile. 

Alex reached for the chain, and Charlie felt the slight release of pressure on his body. The chain bounded his feet and hands together. In terms of moving Charlie wouldn’t be able to. Now he was at the mercy of his boyfriend. 

Alex continued to tease him. Light brush of the lips on his arms and neck. Charlie hated his shirt right now. It put a barrier between him and his boyfriend. Charlie knew that Alex was the only one that could do something right now. Alex knew that Charlie hated that his shirt was on at the moment, but Alex wanted him to suffer more. 

The feeling Charlie was feeling was indescribable. The power that Alex had over him, was turning him on to no end. Not being able to do anything. Alex had the same feeling. The power he had over Charlie, the trust that he gave him. It was an amazing feeling. Charlie wanted to give Alex more power. “Punch me,” Charlie blurted out in his euphoric state. He saw Alex’s eyebrow quirk up. Alex was definitely concerned for his boyfriend's eagerness of getting hurt. Charlie was more than embarrassed, but he desperately wanted it. Alex saw Charlie’s desperation, but was still reluctant. 

“Charlie…are you sure you want that?” Alex would lie if he said that this thought hasn’t crossed his mind. His boyfriend withering at his hands was a turn on for Alex, but he didn’t want to let his mind wander that far. “I’m the quarterback, I doubt you would be able to do much to me.” The cheeky smile along with the challenge that Charlie threw at Alex was enough for him to send his fist right into Charlie’s abdomen. 

As expected Charlie squirmed in pain, but was constricted by the chain. Alex was turned on by that. Charlie severely underestimated Alex. He did not expect Alex to be that strong. It hurt a lot more than he expected it too, but still, he wanted more. As the pain started to subside, Alex’s fist came slamming down again. Charlie was more prepared for that one. Alex’s fist connected with Charlie’s tensed up abdomen. The pain was significantly decreased, but it still burned. He closed his eyes as he tried to recover; focusing all his energy on the sore pain coming from his stomach. Charlie whimpered a bit, at the pain. When it subsided, and he opened his eyes, he saw Alex’s sinister smile. He saw his eyes without any lack of remorse. He knew that Alex was enjoying himself. Seeing him a mess at his hands. He enjoyed it. When did I date a sadist?

Alex was clearly enjoying this, but he wanted to kick it up a bit. He took the last instrument on the bed and tightened it around Charlie’s neck. Alex grabs the chain attached to the collar and pulls him off the bed. Charlie couldn’t move much with his feets bound together. Alex took this to his full advantage. With Charlie’s hand behind him his entire torso was free reign for Alex. Alex threw Charlie against the door, and watched as Charlie’s eyes dilated in fear. Taking the remaining chain that was keeping Charlie bound, Alex hooked it around the door handle. Alex took a step back to admire his boyfriend struggling and stuck to the door.

“I see you are a bit tied up at the moment.” Alex chuckled a bit at his own joke as he teased Charlie. Charlie was tempted to give back some kind of quick-witted response, but still had some self-preservation skills. He smiled at the comebacks that he could’ve said though. Charlie snapped out his thoughts when a fist flew right past his face. The punch shook the door and rattled the chains. His smile faltered and turned into fear, as he made eye contact with Alex. “Who said you could smile?” Alex sounded pissed, and that was not good if Charlie planned on making it out of this room alive. 

Alex grabbed the chain from the collar again, and pulled it to bring Charlie’s face close to his own. “You want a kiss?” Charlie eagerly nodded at the question. “Then beg for it,” Alex spat out. Charlie would do a lot more than beg to get a kiss from Alex. 

“Would you please let me kiss you?” Charlie pouted and tried his best to appeal to Alex, with his pleading puppy eyes and adorable voice Alex loves. 

Alex pushed him back against the door. “Cute, but I’m not satisfied.” Alex’s hand on Charlie’s chest was strong. If it wasn’t for football, Alex would’ve broken his ribcage with the pressure. Alex gave another strong punch to Charlie’s abdomen. Charlie desperately tried to curl up in pain, but Alex’s hand prevented him from bending over. Alex also stepped on the chain around his legs to prevent him from curling them. Alex really knew how to make someone suffer. This made Charlie unsure if this was Alex’s first time as a sadist, but it definitely won’t be the last time if Charlie has anything to do with it. 

Alex punched Charlie a few more times in quick successions. This time Alex didn’t constrict his movements. The pain started building up, but couldn’t abate it because of the chain hampering his mobility. Alex unhooked the chain from the door and Charlie could barely stand on his own at this point. Alex knew that Charlie was exhausted. Alex took everything off of Charlie: the handcuffs, collar, and chain. Once he was free he gave him the strongest punch he could muster and forced it into Charlie. Charlie fell into Alex with his hands around his stomach. Alex caught him and whispered into his ear. “Next time be careful what you ask for. And never underestimate me again, got it?” This is the last thing Alex whispers, before he lets his boyfriend fall to the floor. With a thud Charlie laid on the floor in pain. He groaned as he tried nursing himself. Alex walked out of the room, while his boyfriend suffered on the floor. 

After a few minutes Alex came back with some cooling cream and saw that his boyfriend was still on the floor. Alex bent down and put Charlie’s arm around his shoulder to help him to the bed. Charlie took a sharp breath from the pain as he got off the ground. He laid Charlie down on the bed and lifted up his shirt to see red marks scattered across his torso. Alex lightly touched the red marks which caused Charlie to wince in pain. Alex did a lot of damage to Charlie’s pale body. Alex kissed Charlie on the cheek to assuage the pain, but knew that it was more of an emotional gesture than a physical one. Alex opened the cream and put some on his finger. He rubbed it into the red marks on Charlie’s body. On queue Charlie hissed in pain. “I thought you were a big tuff football player?” Alex knew that Charlie wouldn’t be able to make a comeback in his situation. 

After a few minutes Alex was able to apply the cream to all of Charlie’s body. Charlie started to calm down as the cream started to kick in and the pain subsided. Alex felt a lot better after their little session and hoped that this wasn’t the last time. Alex lied down next to Charlie and wrapped his arms around him. He finally decided to give him the kiss that he so desperately begged for. Charlie was exhausted, and Alex didn’t blame him; he took quite the beating. They rested in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. The chain, handcuffs, and collar forgotten on Alex’s bedroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story. I would love to hear your feedback on this story idea. My next story is probably going to be a St.Demstall story, but I got a few ideas for Chalex because of this week. I hope you all have a good day and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
